Life!
by Yagitarou Arisa
Summary: Update chapter 5! Cerita ajaib yang terbentuk gara-gara sekumpulan manusia yang dipertanyakan kewarasannya! /"INUGE HILANG!"/ Friendship x [Genre] Warning inside! RnR, please!
1. Chapter 1

Life!

.

.

.

Boukaroido Gakuen. Sekolah menengah atas dengan tiga jurusan. llmu alam, ilmu sosial, dan bahasa. Puluhan ekstrakuliner, maksudnya, ekstrakulikulier. Lima ekskul favorit. Dua gedung asrama, putera dan puteri dipisah. Sebuah gymnasium plus kolam renag outdoor...

... dan siwa-siswi yang dipertanyakan kewarasan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

**Warning : AU, no pair, broken humor, broken plotline, crunchy humor (lu kira ayam tepung?), misstypo(s), typo(s), delele. Resiko kerusakan sistem organ dan syaraf ditanggung pemerintah! Kan ada BPJS /JDUAGH/**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid (c) Yamaha Corp., Crypton Future Media, Internet Co., etc**

**Happy reading ~('v'~)(~'v')~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gedung pria, bangsal 010, terdiri dari 5 orang dengan tingkat kewarasan agak rendah. Meskipun begitu mereka cukup terkenal karena ulah mereka.

**1\. ANGGOTA**

**-Shion Kaito**

Namanya Shion Kaito. Lebih sering dipanggil BaKaito. Menganut prinsip, 'No Ice Cream no Life'. Satu kejadian yang pernah membuat mobil ice cream phobia melintas di daerah Boukaroido adalah monster ice cream bernama Kaito yang tiba-tiba lompat dari gedung asrama dan mengejar mobil es krim berkecepatan 30 km/jam. Dikira orang gila, mobil tersebut malah tancap gas, dan naas. Sebuah panah melesat dan menancap di belakang mobil. Dari situ mereka tahu kalau SMA Boukaroido menyimpan seorang monster ice cream ahli memanah.

Cukup ahli dalam masalah komputer. Mengikuti ekskul Kyudo. Umur tidak diketahui. Satu hal lagi, dia tidak peka. Saking nggak pekanya sampe jadi JONES.

("GUE DOA'IN LU JADI PERJAKA TUA!," HM, 15 tahun, korban ketidakpekaan Kaito)

**-Rouro Yuuma**

Rambutnya pink tapi mukanya sangar dan mirip kuda. Tinggi bagai tiang dan bego pelajaran matematika. Inilah Rouro Yuuma!

Spiker inti tim voli sekolah. Pernah nyobain main hitori kakurenbo di gedung asrama pria saat dia tak pulang ke rumah padahal sedang libur musim panas. Permainannya berakhir gagal karena dia main siang-siang.

Aho. JONES.

("Salahin blog yang nerangin cara maen game seru itu!" RY, korban salah baca petunjuk)

**-Kagamine Len**

Badan kecil, shota, muka uke ultimate. Gerakan badannya 2L, Licin dan Lincah. Posisinya sebagai small forward inti waktu di klub basket sekolah. Yup, dialah Kagamine Len.

Cuma jago di pelajaran biologi. Cita Citata, ralat, citanya-citanya jadi dokter forensik tapi histeris liat mayat kecoak.

Sering dikatain cewek tapi yang ngatain Len selalu berakhir di tong sampah karena Len jago menendang.

("Rasakan ini. Tendangan Nagaaa!" KL (15 tahun), korban anime sepak bola.)

Lho, jago main basket tontonan sepak bola?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Hirozuno Yohio**

Ketua asrama cowok. Ternormal diantara keempat temannya yang agak tidak normal. Gara-gara dia puluhan siswi dihukum karena mencoba menyelinap ke dalam asrama cowok. Prince charming-nya SMA Boukaroido.

**("Dakara watashi handsome desu~" HY, saat narsism kambuh)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Hatsune Mikuo**

Katanya sih dia manusia. Katanya sih dia alim. Katanya sih, dia MAHO!

Nggak deh, bercanda. Cowok maniak negi ini merupakan saudara kembar identik yang duluan lahir 10 menit dari adiknya, Hatsune Miku.

Otaku. Mantan pengidap chuunibyou. JONES.

("Dengan rasa sakit akibat ditolak cewek, aku akan menghukummu!" Hatsune Mikuo, ex-chuunibyou.)

.

.

.

.

Kisah ini akan dimulai dari awal.

.

.

.

.

.

**2\. Pembagian kelas jurusan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah acara ospek yang sangat-sangat menjatuhkan harga diri, diadakan sebuah tes yang langsung mengacu ke pembagian kelas jurusan. Seperti yang disebutkan sebelumnya hanya ada tiga jurusan, Ilmu Alam dan Matematika, Sosial, dan Bahasa.

Tes itu dibagi ke dalam 3 sub-test yang terdiri atas IQ test, EQ test, Psycho-test (entah apa bedanya).

(Kaito's Centric)

Kaito melongo di depan sebuah buku tipis. Mulutnya menganga dan tak ada satu pun lalat yang masuk karena sekolah menganut sistem kebersihan level dunia. Nyampah dikit tembak (what?!).

Alasan Kaito mangap, buku tipis itu berisi kurang lebih 100 soal hitung cepat yang harus diselesaikan selama 10 menit! 10 menit, kawan-kawan!

Panik. Kaito panik di kursinya. Mirip kayak orang yang jengotnya udah capek-capek dipanjangin terus rebonding dan smoothing, kebakaran cuma gara-gara api kecil.

'Doushiyo? Doushiyo? DOUSHIYO?' Kaito ngebatin ala cewek yang terjebak dikondisi _ready to r**p._

Tak ada pilihan lain cuma itu satu-satunya cara...

Kaito membuka kotak pensilnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pensil berwarna biru yang memiliki lima sisi.

'Gulingkan!' Otomatis otaknya yang konslet memerintah untuk menggulingkan pensil. Pensil berguling dan...

... E! Kaito harus melingkari pilihan 'E'. Tak peduli apa itu benar atau salah Kaito melingkari opsi tersebut.

Dan terus berlanjut sampai soal ke-100.

.

.

.

(Mikuo's Centric)

.

.

.

.

'Nggak apa! Kerjain hitungan yang mudah dulu!' Mikuo menyemangati diri sendiri dalam hati.

Beginikah hidupnya? Selalu dihadapkan oleh kenyataan pahit soal hitungan-hitungan. Tidak bisakah dia mengandalkan tepatinya? Lagipula siapa yang akan dia baca pikirannya? Dia 'kan duduk paling depan! Boro-boro natap mata orang lain! Buka kalkulator aja takut! Pengawasnya keliling mulu, meriksain tiap kolong meja dan menggeledah tiap saku celana siswa. Pengawasnya juga mukanya sangat sengak(?), ekspresi 'Gue-telen-elu!' melekat kuat di wajahnya. Inikah guru BK-nya nanti?

... Lagipula, memangnya Mikuo bisa telepati? Tatap mata orang aja dikira mau nyantet.

Mikuo pasrah dan mulai mencari soal yang dipecahkan dalam waktu singkat sementara waktu terus bergulir...

.

.

.

.

(Yohio's Centric)

.

.

.

.

Sebagai anak yang baik, Yohio menganggap setiap perbuatan licik itu haram hukumnya. Sekali lagi saya tekankan, **hukumnya** **haram!**

Meskipun begitu, disaat kepepet seperti ini, apapun hukumnya, meskipun tadinya dia anggap haram, dia akan menghalakannya.

Sudah lima menit sejak alarm diset untuk berteriak(?) saat waktu mereka untuk mengerjakan 100 soal hitungan telah habis. Bodohnya, Yohio terpaku pada hitungan dengan materi deret geometri dan aritmatika yang cukup membuat otak ngebul. Lima menit lagi dan dia baru menyelesaikan 35 soal.

Tak ada yang bisa dia manfaatkan.

Hanya ada satu cara.

"Psstt! Psstt! Psstt!" Yohio memberi kode pada seorang cewek berambut pendek sebahu mengenakan kacamata full-frame berwarna merah. Cewek itu melongok dan segera terpesona saat Yohio mengedipkan matanya dan menuliskan alamat surelnya (palsu tapi) di tangan. Cewek itu segera menuliskan alamat surel itu di papan jalannya dan memberikan kertasnya untuk disalin.

Aah, jadi tampan memang sebuah keberuntungan...

.

.

.

(Yuuma's Centric)

.

.

Sialnya jadi orang tinggi itu, ketika kita nengok dikit aja buat ngasih kode ke temen, mata pengawas yang setajam mata Hawk Eyes yang dimiliki oleh cowok berambut belah tengah yang selalu sama _shooter_ _tsundere _dari anime sebelah langsung pindah mode ke mode on.

Apalagi warna rambutnya cukup nyentrik. Pink. Meskipun bawaan dari gen ibunya tapi ini sangat mencolok. Biasanya dia pake kupluk buat menyembunyikan sedikit rambutnya tapi di ruangan sepanas ini cuma bisa bikin kepala gatel.

'Huft, sabar,' gumannya. 'Tenangkan pikiran.'

Waktunya 15 menit untuk mengisi 250 pertanyaan soal kepribadian. Entah bisa disebut pertanyaan atau bukan, karena hanya soal macam ini,

**A. Pergi keluar bersama teman**

**B. Piknik dengan keluar**

**C. Main game sendirian di kamar**

Berbagai spekulasi pun bermunculan di kepala Yuuma.

'Kalau gue milih opsi A, disangka tukang ngelayap. Kalau milih opsi B, disangka bocah. Milih opsi C, disangka hikkikomori,'

Menghadap realitas, maka dengan senang hati Yuuma mengisi opsi C.

_By the way, _kenapa ngisi pertanyaan soal kepribadian Yuuma harus nyontek? Dia cukup mengisi seenak hatinya, 'kan? Entahlah, hanya Yuuma, hatinya, dan Kami-sama yang tahu.

.

.

.

(Len's Centric)

.

.

.

Len membaca soalnya yang terakhir.

**250\. Saat itu Anda piknik ke sebuah gunung. Ketika hujan, jalan menurun berubah licin dan whipper mobil Anda tidak berfungsi. Di dalam mobil yang Anda tumpangi ada ayah Anda, ibu Anda, istri Anda, anak Anak yang sudah Anda tunggu selama 3 tahun, dan laptop Anda yang berisi data-data penting. Siapakah yang akan Anda selamatkan?**

Len berpikir keras. Satu menit lagi, alarm berbunyi dan test ini selesai.

59...

58...

57...

Len terus berpikir. Menggigit pulpennya, menjambak rambutnya dan segala hal dramatis lainnya.

'Aku harus jawab apa?!' teriaknya dalam hati.

10 detik lagi!

Len semakin terjepit oleh soal itu.

5 detik lagi!

Tak ada pilihan! Isi atau tidak sama sekali! Lebih baik disebut si raja tega daripada disebut nggak punya kepribadian!

3 detik lagi!

Len dengan cekatan menulis 'LAPTOP' dengan caps lock dan tiga buah tanda seru. Hal itu sangat dramatis.

TEEETTTTT!

Alarm itu berbunyi, Len segera menjatuhkan wajahnya kemeja.

"Pilihan yang bagus, Nak!" kata pengawas itu sambil menarik kertas jawaban Len.

Len cengo.

.

.

.

(Back to Author's Centric)

.

.

.

Tibalah hari dimana hasil Psycho-test, kelas jurusan, dan kamar asrama dibagikan.

**Nama : Shion Kaito**

**Ruang OSPEK : 10-1**

**Jurusan : Matematika dan Ilmu Alam (MIA)**

**Kelas : X-M6**

**Kamar : 010A**

**Nama : Rouro Yuuma**

**Ruang OSPEK : 10-10**

**Jurusan : Matematika dan Ilmu Alam (MIA)**

**Kelas : X-M6**

**Kamar : 010A**

**Nama : Hatsune Mikuo**

**Ruang OSPEK : 10-4**

**Jurusan : Matematika dan Ilmu Alam (MIA)**

**Kelas : X-M6**

**Kamar : 010A**

**Nama : Kagamine Len**

**Ruang OSPEK : 10-5**

**Jurusan : Matematika dan Ilmu Alam (MIA)**

**Kelas : X-M6**

**Kamar : 010A**

**Nama : Hirozuno Yohio**

**Ruang OSPEK : 10-3**

**Jurusan : Matematika dan Ilmu Alam (MIA)**

**Kelas : X-M6**

**Kamar : 010A**

Kaito, Mikuo, dan Yuuma shock berat. Len agak kaget (karena saat hitung taktis dia lumayan cepat mengerjakan) dan Yohio santai-santai aja.

Manusia-manusia yang masuk M6 rata-rata punya IQ standart tapi kemampuan terpendam yang agak... menakjubkan.

Dari sinilah kehidupan, ajaib para siswa yang konon punya bidang di penjurusan yang lumayan keren di mata masyarakat dimulai!

.

.

.

**Chapter 1 : Daily Life (Part I)**

Seperti kebayakan siswa pada umumnya, tugas mereka adalah belajar dan belajar. Tugas penting lainnya, yah, hidup (menurut lo?)

Saat ini sedang diadakan pelajaran untuk orang yang selalu gagal move on, apalagi kalau bukan sejarah. Guru yang mengajar pun adalah tipe orang gagal move on, golongan darah O, mengaku prince charming di kalangan guru, dan mantan atlit kendo. Gakupo-sensei.

Beruntung, Kaito dan kawan-kawannya sekarang sedang dihadapkan oleh pelajaran sejarah untuk 3 jam ke depan.

(A/N : Meskipun asrama cowok dan cewek dipisah, kalau kelas sih tetap disatuin.)

Len melirik Kiiroine Rin, cewek ber-megane merah yang waktu itu dikedipin Yohio, yang sudah ngangguk-ngangguk dugem gara-gara ngantuk. Buku sejarahnya berdiri, pensilnya tergeletak tak bernyawa (readers : *lempar bata* YOU DON'T SAYA, BAKARISA!), dan buku tulisnya berisi denah-denah mind map. Contoh pelajar yang baik.

Kacamata Rin merosot sampai ke ujung hidungnya, membuat lensa berembun. Len tertawa kecil.

"Kagamine-kun, apa ada yang lucu?" tanya Gakupo-sensei.

Len _stoned_. "Iie, nani mo arimasen, sensei! Gomennasai!" ucap Len sambil berdiri membungkuk dan kembali duduk. Gakupo-sensei geleng-geleng dan kembali menerangkan.

Rin masih mengantuk. Len juga tambah ngantuk. Bisa dilihat empat kawan sekamarnya juga sudah mengangguk-angguk dugem karena menahan kantuk, bahkan Mikuo sudah tidur dengan posisi duduk menopang dagu.

Kaito mengangkat tangan. "Sensei, bolehkan saya minta izin untuk mengambil buku?"

Gakupo-sensei menoleh. "Hmmh,"

Kaito berdiri dari bangkunya, membungkuk pada Gakupo-sensei dan berjalan keluar sambil mengucek matanya.

Tak lama kemudian, handphone Len, Yuuma, Mikuo dan Yohio, bergetar.

'Lakukan cara apapun untuk keluar. Kutunggu di markas. Ada soal matematika yang lebih baik kita kerjakan.' Kira-kira itulah isi pesan Kaito.

Mereka berempat segera berempat segera bertukar pandang. Len mengangguk dan tiga lainnya menyeringai.

"ADUH!" Len menjerit sambil memegang perutnya.

"Kenapa Kagamine-kun?"

"Maag-nya kambuh, sensei!" sahut Mikuo.

"Kita harus membawanya ke ruang kesehatan!" timpal Yuuma.

"Aku antar kalian!" Yohio nimbrung.

"Ya! Cepat bawa Kagamine-kun ke ruang kesehatan!"

Len berakting serapi mungkin. Ketika melewati Gakupo-sensei, Len menjerit lebay.

"Tahan Len!" Yuuma berkata.

Ketika udah agak jauh, Yuuma dan Mikuo melepas rangkulan mereka pada Len. Skenario antar pikiran dan perasaan bekerja dengan lancar.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di markas (maksudnya kamar asrama mereka), mereka menghempaskan diri di tempat tidur masing-masing.

"Akhirnya kalian datang!" seru Kaito geje.

Mereka mengeluarkan fotocopy-an soal matematika wajib mereka dan mulai mengerjakan.

"SEDANG APA KALIAN DISINI!"

Mereka berlima bangun dari tempat tidur masing-masing.

"LUKA-SENSEI!"

Guru kedisplinan. Manusia yang selalu diincar Gakupo-sensei.

Luka mengeluarkan senjatanya, sebuah ikat pinggang kulit berwarna pink.

CTAK! CTAK! CTAK! CTAK!

Luka-sensei melibas betis mereka masing-masing, meskipun tidak keras tapi cukup perih.

"KEMBALI KE KELAS SEKARANG!" teriaknya membahana.

"HA'I!" Mereka berlima kabur kembali ke kelas dengan soal matematika dan pensil cadangan di tangan.

Acara kabur mereka dari pelajaran sejarah musnah sudah.

Setelah dicari tahu, ternyata kamar mereka punya detector suhu.

Mereka harus belajar hacking mulai sekarang.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Line :**

**Yosshh, ketemu lagi sama author.**

**Tenang, ini cuma selingan kok. Kapan-kapan aja dilanjutnya. Terinspirasi oleh cerita temen saya yang boarding tiga tahun. Udah gitu, nggak ada maksud menghina jurusan lain! Nggak bash jurusan loh ya... Saya pasang sudut pandang dan pengalaman saya. Just that.**

**Gimana terlalu garing, 'ya?**

**Gomennasai desu~ Baru belajar soalnya.**

**How about REVIEW? Bash, Flame, Blame are received!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shintaro Arisa, out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid (c) Yamaha Corp., Crypton Future Media, Internet Co., etc.**

**Warning : AU, school-dormitory life, OOC, crunchy(?) humor, misstypo(s), typo(s), etc.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1\. Ujian**

Entah setan apa yang merasuki wali kelas mereka, Ritsu-sensei, sampai-sampai untuk ujian pertama mereka, mereka harus bernyanyi. Sambil menari pula.

Entah karena virus drama sedang menyebar di seluruh stasiun televisi, pokoknya mereka harus menyanyi sambil menari. Satu kelompok lima orang. Cewek dan cowok dipisah.

Siang itu, di hari Minggu yang cerah, semua anggota bangsal 010A yang terdiri atas lima orang ini sedang mencuci pakaian pribadi mereka (Laundry hanya menerima seragam sekolah).

"Oi, besok praktek seni. Kita mau nyanyi apa?" Mikuo bertanya sambil memasukkan pakaiannya ke ember yang lain untuk dibilas. Dia orang pertama yang telah menyelesaikan tahap perendaman.

Kenapa nggak menggunakan mesin cuci? Semua mesin cuci sekarang tengah di servis.

"Entah," jawab Len sambil meluruskan pinggang.

Tiba-tiba adik Mikuo, Hatsune Miku, dan temannya Kiiroine Rin muncul.

"Aniki!" sapa Miku. "Cuci yang bersih, 'ya!"

Mikuo mencipratkan sedikit air rendaman bajunya yang masih berbusa. Miku membalas dengan melemparkan sendalnya. Bukannya mengenai Mikuo tapi sendal itu malah masuk ke dalam ember Mikuo dan...

... Mikuo terciprat air rendaman sabunnya. Rin yang paling pertama terdengar tertawa.

Miku membisiki sesuatu pada Rin.

"Make us FREE na SPLASH! kasaneta~ Hikari no CONTRAST abite~ Feel so free na kyou tobikomu oretachi no BRAND NEW BLUE, yeah~"

Iblis macam apa pula yang merasuki Rin dan Miku sampai dance dengan salah satu soundtrack anime paling melelehkan(?) untuk meledek kelima siswa miring itu.

Tapi hantu macam apa juga yang merasuki kelima anggota bangsal 010A yang justru terinjeksi dan segera ikut menari, meskipun spontan, dan menyanyi (well, mereka penonton anime F***! sembunyi-sembunyi karena takut disebut HoDe).

"Omou you ni sei! Sei! A-Oh!

Jibun rashiku kick! Kick! A-Oh!

Tsukamitainda pull! Pull! A-Oh!

Todokisou na Deep! Deep! Deep! Splash Free!"

Entah karena nyanyian mereka berlima nyanyi terlalu semangat sampai siswi-siswi yang kebetulan lewat membeku di tempat dan melongo tak percaya (daerah cuci itu hampir 60% kekuasaan asrama putri). Aura boyband mereka terlalu kuat(!)

Bahkan mereka tidak sadar kalau Miku dan Rin sudah mengguyur mereka dengan air selang.

Efek langit cerah, badan basah, dan tarian spontan, menyihir seluruh siswi.

Mereka berhenti menjadi pusat perhatian ketika Yuuma jatuh, kepeleset sabun, nyungsep ke ember rendaman, sungguh tidak elit.

.

.

.

.

"Te wo nobashita deep! Deep! Deep! Splash Free!"

Itulah akhir gemblengan non-stop selama 12 jam. Mereka nggak ada tidur. Ternyata nggak cuma mereka yang begadang non-stop, lima kamar di depannya, lima kamar di samping kiri, lima kamar di samping kanan pun melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi mereka yang paling ribut, nggak ada berhenti-berhentinya karena lupa koreo atau yang paling sering lup arah gerakan. Modal dance mereka cuma video yang mereka download dari situs video raksasa di laptop Mikuo yang biasa dipake main PES.

Ritsu-sensei cengo. Nggak nyangka ada yang serius mendapatkan nilai di mata pelajarannya.

"Kalian niat!" Ritsu-sensei tepuk tangan. "Penampilan terbaik yang pernah ada! Marvelous!"

Mereka tos dan langsung keluar dari audiotarium sekolah.

Mereka memang lolos ujian itu.

"KALIAN KEREN!"

"KYAA, YOHIO-KUN!"

"KAITO-KUN, KYAA!"

"LEN MASUK BOYBAND SANA!"

"ANIKI! KALAU LU JADI BOYBAND GUE JADI MANAGER KALIAN YAH?!"

"YUUMA-KUN!"

Teriakan fangirl cewek-cewek memenuhi lorong audiotarium. Yah, jadi famous dikit nggak masalah, 'kan?

.

.

.

Tapi mereka nggak lolos ujian kesabaran melihat para siswi yang fangirlingan tiap mereka lewat dan para cowok yang meledek mereka HoDe.

Setelah diselidiki rupanya, Rin dan Miku, pencetus ide untuk menyanyi lagu Splash Free! (A/N : ED song Free!), menyebar video mereka ketika ujian. S-H-I-T!

.

.

.

.

**2\. Trik!**

"Len, Mikuo, keluarkan laptop kalian!" perintah Yuuma.

"Eh, untuk apa?" Len balik bertanya sambil menyingkirkan manga-nya.

"Main PES! Hari ini hari Minggu!"

BLETAK! Sebuah buku mendarat di kepala Yuuma dengan keras

"Bodoh! Besok ujian fisika!" Yohio, sang pelaku pelemparan buku, berteriak.

Len dan Yuuma langsung menepuk kening masing-masing.

"Bukunya ada di Avanna-sensei, 'kan?" Kaito yang bangun tidur, salahkan Yuuma yang ngadat minta ngematiin CCTV sekolah supaya dia bisa 'main' ke asrama cewek, langsung angkat suara.

"Kata siapa?"

"Eh, bukannya waktu itu dikumpulkan? Yang rangkuman gerak lurus,"

Mikuo tiba-tiba muncul dengan satu buku fisika bersampul hitam. "Ini milik Rei."

"Kau ngambil dimana?" tanya Yohio.

"Langsung ke orangnya," Mikuo langsung tiduran. "Katanya punya kita ditahan karena nggak lengkap."

"HAH?!"

"Pokoknya kalau mau dapat tanda tangan ini kau harus lolos pemeriksaan si Kiiroine Rin yang jenius."

"WHAT?!"

"Udah gitu bukunya dikumpulkan. Kalau nggak ada buku berarti nggak ujian dan nggak ada ulangan susulan."

DUBRAK!

Tak ayal mereka berempat langsung jatuh seketika.

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada Mikuo. "Apa liat-liat?!" tanya Mikou ganas sambil menulis ulang beberapa rumus dan dimensi.

"Adikmu sekamar dengan Rin, 'kan?" Yuuma menarik buku Rei.

"Hah, terus kenapa?"

"Kau bisa 'kan rayu adikmu untuk mendapatkan buku kita balik?" ucap Kaito. Mikuo menggeleng.

"Ayolah, Mik, di antara kita berlima cuma Yohio yang lulus ulangan sebelumnya. Kau 'kan tau sendiri nilai kita berapa ulangan kemarin. 45." Len mengacak rambutnya.

"Heh, kau pikir Miku tidak?! Bukunya juga ditahan oleh si Kiiroine itu! Dia stress karena Rin benar-benar menyembunyikan buku-buku yang nggak lulus sensor."

Len, Yuuma, dan Kaito segera bertatapan. "Nggak ada pilihan lain. Cuma ada itu,"

Yohio bangkit dari kursinya. "Woi, mau kemana?"

Kaito yang berdiri paling belakang dengan menenteng peralatan memanahnya menjawab, "Ke atap."

.

.

.

.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, terdengar bunyi SPLASH! yang kuat dengan teriakan nyaring siswi-siswi dan suara nyaring Len di toa.

"KAMI PERINGATKAN KEPADA SISWI KIIROINE RIN UNTUK SEGERA MENGEMBALIKAN BUKU CATATAN FISIKA KAMI ATAU JEMURAN KAU AKAN SASARAN!"

Yah, 15 menit kemudian, buku itu mereka dapatkan. Dengan permintaan maaf Rin yang beraura pink bunga-bunga.

"Maaf, aku lupa ngasih ke Avanna-sensei," Rin melancarkan puppy eyes-nya. "Gomen ne? Soal tanda tangan aku bisa copy-paste. Nyehe." Rin pasang ekspresi v(^v^)v dengan santainya.

Ada bonus. Lima menit kemudian, Luka-sensei datang dengan sekawan Komite Kedisplinan.

Bersih-bersih lapangan pun jadi hukuman.

'Percepatan rata-rata rumusnya Δv dibagi Δt," Yuuma mengingat rumus sambil menyapu di pinggir lapang. Kaito dan Len sedang membuang sampah ke belakang sekolah. Yuuma sangat konsentrasi, segala pekerjaannya harus diselesaikan dengan benar. Sesaat kemudian,

"KAMPRET, BUKU GUE JANGAN DIMASUKIN KE SAMPAH JUGA KALI! LU KIRA BUKU GUE SAMPAH KERTAS GORENGAN?! DASAR KUDA!" Kaito berteriak.

Adu sapu beraura chuunibyou pun tak terelakkan.

"MAKAN NIH! SERAGAN ΔV DIBAGI Δt!" Yuuma memukulkan sapunya menuju pinggang Kaito.

Kaito melawan batang sapu itu dengan tebasan telak menuju lengan Yuuma. "SERANGAN RUMUS RELATIVITAS! E = mc(kuadrat)!"

Yuuma menjatuhkan diri dengan gaya terlebay yang pernah ada.

"Lebih baik kalian berhenti," Len angkat suara. "Luka-sensei udah melototin lagi tuh."

Len menyapu dalam damai. Kaito dan Yuuma kembali menyapu dan mengangkuti sampah, lebih baik simpan tenaga karena besok otak mereka dipertaruhkan di ujian fisika.

.

.

.

.

**3\. Rare thing**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Adalah kesempatan langka para siswa untuk dekat-dekat dengan siswi-siswinya. Apalagi di hari libur.

Jumlah siswi di sekolah ini tak mencapai 150 orang di seluruh kelas. Perkelas, ceweknya cuma 2-5 orang, sisanya laki-laki.

Alasannya? Sederhana saja.

Dulunya, hampir 20 tahun lamanya, sekolah ini adalah sekolah khusus pria, asramanya pula.

Entah apa maksud pemilik sekolah dan kepala sekolah, 6 tahun lalu, mereka membuat 3 buah gedung baru untuk rencana barunya. Merubah Boukaroido Gakuen, menjadi sekolah campuran. Yang artinya, anak bergender perempuan bisa diterima dan sekolah disitu.

Tapi pamor sekolah pria belum bisa lepas dari Boukaroido. Hanya cewek-cewek khusus yang bisa kesana.

Mulai dari super jenius sampai super kuat. Mulai dari yang berpendirian introvert sampai ekstrovert. Bahkan pervert pun ada (Oh, siswi ini sudah lulus tahun kemarin. Para siswa laki-laki agak jaga jarak dengan cewek ini.)

.

.

.

.

Kaito membuka pintu bangsal asramanya. Baru dia yang balik ke sini rupanya. Dia meletakkan peralatan memanahnya di paku yang tertancap di pintu lalu mengganti bajunya dengan cepat (biasanya Len suka muncul tiba-tiba dan meneriaki badannya yang sangat tegap ((efek jadi atlit Kyudo) Entah meledek karena sirik atau menghina tubuh yang tidak sesuai dengan otak))

Dia menghempaskan dirinya ke tempat tidurnya. Pengennya sih mandi terus ngapain kek sambil nungguin jam makan malam.

Hari ini ekskulnya libur. Kaito cuma latihan di dojo karena stress, nggak tahu mau ngapain.

Pintu terbuka kembali. Kini oleh Yuuma yang sekujur telapak tangan sampai siku di perban.

"Kapan balik, Kai?" tanya Yuuma.

"Barusan," Kaito merubah posisi menjadi duduk. "Tanganmu kenapa?"

"Latihan untuk pertandingan. Pelatih memaksa kita untuk menerima bola dengan pass atas atau bawah,"

"Lalu?"

"Dia pakai mesin barunya, harusnya nggak boleh. Kekuatan serve bola mesin itu membuat bola seolah di-serve oleh titan. Sshh.." Yuuma meringis. "Kuharap ada kare untuk makan kali ini. Aku nggak bisa pegang sumpit kali ini."

Tak lama Mikuo muncul, dengan plastik transparan berisi seragam.

"Kalian ada cuci seragam? Ini bukan waktunya, 'kan?" Mikuo bertanya sambil mengacungkan plastik itu. "Bibi laundry menitipkan aku habis latihan tadi."

Mikuo melempar plastik itu ke tempat tidurnya dan membuka laci mejanya, dia mengeluarkan pick gitar barunya dan menyimpannya dengan aman.

Oh ya, Mikuo itu anggota band sekolah yang bentar lagi perform di salah satu hotel (Mikuo udah professional main gitar atau bass). Kalau ada gitar dengan tulisan 'MIracLe", yah, kalau bukan punya Miku, ya, punya Mikuo. Mereka menerap sistem berbagi yang terkoordinir, terorganisir, terencana, dan seksama.

Oke, saya tahu, saya lebay. Cukup. Turunkan dominator itu.

Yohio kemudian muncul, dengan peluh membasahi wajah dan baju.

"Kampret, Inuge pake acara kabur segala," Yohio merutuk. Rupanya, dia kebagian ngejar anjing asrama lagi. Nasib deh, minggu ini saja dia sudah empat kali ngejar. Bentar lagi, Yohio dipromosikan di klub lari. Author berani jamin.

Dia melihat ke arah kasur Mikuo. "Ada yang cuci seragam?"

"Nah, itu, kita juga bingung. Karena dari antara kita berlima nggak ada cuci seragam." Mikuo menjawab.

"Kau yakin si Len nggak nyuci?" tanya Yuuma.

"Coba buka dulu plastiknya!" seru Kaito.

"Karena aku penanggung jawab kamar ini, maka aku yang buka." Yohio mengambil plastik itu dan membukanya dengan rapi. Mereka mengelilingi Yohio, seolah melihat aksi penjinakkan bom oleh penjinak bom.

Yohio menarik keluar seragam tersebut. Membuka lipatannya.

"HAH?!"

Otomatis mereka memekik terkejut. Di tangan Yohio ada sejenis pakaian, berwarna hitam kebiruan, memiliki lipitan yang banyak.

Barang langka yang akan jarang mereka pegang, bahkan mungkin susah untuk disentuh.

"Bagi aku untuk memegangnya!" Kaito berteriak. Kaito berhasil merebutnya dari Yohio namun disisi yang lain Yuuma juga telah menariknya.

"Biarkan aku duluan yang memegangnya!" Yuuma menarik rok tersebut ke arahnya.

"Kenapa harus kau? Memangnya kau mau memakainya?!"

"MANA MUNGKIN!"

Yohio tak mau ambil pusing. Dia mengambil handuk lalu keluar. Mendingan mandi daripada mendengar dua orang jomblo ngenes berebut rok yang entah apa tujuannya.

Mikuo sih sibuk dengan lacinya. Mencari lakban. Setelah mendapatkannya, Mikuo menyodok perut kedua teman kamarnya itu dengan stik drum simpanannya.

"Berikan padaku."

SRET! SRET! SRET! SRET!

Sekejap kemudian, rok tersebut sudah tertempel di tembok.

"Kalian harus bersujud di depannya," Mikuo terkesan memerintah.

"Kenapa harus?" tanya Yuuma sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Apa kalian tak merasakan auranya?! Rok peninggalan sekolah ini, bisa membuat kalian berdua tergila-gila padanya."

Chuunibyou-nya kambuh.

Kaito melempar handuk pada Mikuo dan Yuuma melempar sikat gigi.

"Mandi sana! Biar aura magismu menghilang!" ledek Kaito.

Mikuo menangkap kedua barang tersebut dan keluar. Seriusan niat mandi. Biasa susah.

"Oh ya," Kaito menatap Yuuma, serius.

"Apa? Kau suka padaku? Maaf, sejones-jonesnya gue, gue masih yang punya suara alto, messo, atau sopran."

"Homo dasar," hina Kaito.

"Apa kau bilang?! Lu minta dipukul gaya amukan Luka-sensei?!"

"Cih, malas aku berdebat denganmu," Kaito membuka pintu, mau ke kantin cari cemilan. "Setelah acara rebut-rebutan tadi, tanganmu nggak sakit? Aku dapat info, hari ini nggak ada kare."

BLAM! Kaito menutup pintu, meninggalkan Yuuma yang membeku, mulai merasakan sakitnya lebam-lebam dan kedua jempolnya yang lemas berkat keseleo.

"ARGGGHHH!"

.

.

Rok itu tetap bertahan selama sebulan di tembok tanpa ada yang kecarian.

.

.

.

"Len, kau kalah main UNO untuk yang kesepuluh dalam bulan ini!"

"Untuk hukumannya pake rok itu selama tiga jam!"

"NANI?!"

.

.

.

.

Rok itu pula yang menjadi saksi penghinaan harga diri bila kalah taruhan. Mulai dari Len sampai Yuuma pernah mengenakan rok itu (Yuuma yang paling terakhir pakai, Yuuma masuk angin). Foto mengenakan rok kelima manusia tak waras di bangsal itu juga jadi ancaman bila ada yang macam-macam.

.

.

.

"Miku, liat rokku cadanganku, nggak?" tanya Rin sambil mengubek-ubek lemari.

"Nggak tuh. Bukannya dicuci, 'ya?"

"SEBULAN SETENGAH LALU DICUCINYA DAN SEKARANG HILANG!" Rin memekik.

"Kau bisa punyaku kalau butuh, aku punya empat. Kaa-san jahitkan. Jadi cadanganku banyak."

"Kyaa, doumo!"

Pelukan persahabatan yang manis.

.

.

.

"Lu gila, Len!" teriak Rook, point guard, kelas XI-MIA-3.

"Kalau ketahuan gimana?" imbuh Ted, shooting guard, kelas XII-IPA-1.

Len masih sparing di gymnasium, jaraknya satu kilometer dengan sekolah, sambil ketawa-tawa.

Yup, Kagamine Len adalah pelaku penyelundupan rok yang sekarang jadi tempelan di dinding kamar mereka (selalu dicopot, bila ada Luka-sensei).

"Nggak akan kok, senpai. Huupp!" Len meloncat dan menembak bola tersebut menuju ring.

DUK! DUK! DUK! Len mengambil bola yang menggelinding menuju kakinya dan mendribble-nya kembali. Ingin mencetak angka lagi, setelah sebelumnya masuk ke ring.

Kadang-kadang Len dijadikan shooting guard bila Ted tidak bisa tanding karena try out. Rencananya sih tahun depan, dia yang akan menggantikan posisi Ted.

"Haha, tenang saja, senpai, nggak akan ketahuan kok,"

Len berlari zig-zag dan menembak kembali bola berwarna marun itu.

"Nggak akan tahu, bibi laudry pelupa, terus ada banyak isu maling jemuran," Len menangkap bola yang memantul dari memasukkannya balik dengan lay-up. "Itu balasan karena membuat nilai kami berlima jelek di mata pelajaran fisika. Hahaha!"

Sekarang seluruh anggota basket tahu jika Len suka balas dendam.

Kouhai-nya yang satu ini nggak bisa dianggap remeh.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note :**

**HOLLAAA!**

**Kembali dengan fic super garing ini. Tapi tenang, udah ganti genre kok. Fokus ke friendship. Mungkin nanti akan pakai genre-genre lain. Karena takutnya humornya terlalu garing, jadi per-chapter mungkin akan beda-beda genre.**

**MAKASIH BUAT SEMUA READERS YANG MENYEMPATKAN DIRI UNTUK MEMBACA FIC INI. SUKI DA YO!**

**Oh ya, reviewer aho yang nanya siapa pacar saya adalah reviewer ter-AHO yang pernah ada. Tapi nggak apa lah. Seengaknya nambahin jumlah review.**

**Thanks for all review, favorite, and follow! I can mention it one by one but I really thanked! Muach :***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to REVIEW? Please review, no matter how cruel it is.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shintaro Arisa,**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

.

.

.

Kaito, Len, Yuuma, Yohio, dan Mikuo, merenung di kamarnya. Rapot progress tengah semester mereka sudah dibagikan. Nilai mereka nggak buruk-buruk amat. Setidaknya, di antara mereka Yohio berhasil menyabet ranking tiga di kelas.

Nggak, nggak ada perayaan khusus. Kalo ada malah entar jadi acara sombong-sombongan.

"Mulai besok kita libur, 'kan?" Kaito bersuara.

Yang lainnya menyahuti dengan anggukan singkat.

"Ahh, kurasa besok aku akan kembali ke rumah, " Yohio bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan meregangkan badannya. "Katanya, ibuku sakit. Aku mau nengok."

Nggak ada yang berani nyahut. Jika topik bahasan mereka sudah memasuki topik pembicaraan tentang keluarga, nggak akan ada berani menjawab. Karena dalam otak mereka obrolan santai sama dengan lawakan.

"Ada yang mau ikut?" tanya Yohio. "Rumahku beda satu distrik dengan pusat game di kota."

Mikuo dan Kaito bangkit dari tempat tidur bersamaan. "Kita ikut!"

"Kalian berdua gimana?" tanya MIkuo.

"Tak usah pedulikan kami," Yuuma menjawab madesu. "Habis kakak kelas try out, ekskul basket dan voli bakal ada pertandingan level wilayah."

"Kalau kalian bertiga main ke toko game, aku titip satu, oke?" Len menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mereka diketuk.

"Masuk~" ucap mereka berlima kompak.

"Hai," Kagene Rei masuk ke kamar mereka. "Mau ikut main Mafia, nggak? Lawannya anak kelas sebelas,"

Mafia disini adalah permainan kejar-kejaran liar dimana kucing dinamakan agen dan tikus dinamakan mafia.

Kagene Rei menurunkan tasnya dan mengeluarkan lima kaleng cat semprot berwarna putih. "Kalau mau ikut ini senjata kalian. Tenang aja, ini aku dapat dari bekas toko cat yang beberapa waktu lalu kebakaran."

"Gila, 'ya, kalian nyuri barang beginian." Ucap Len sambil mengocok kaleng semprotan itu dan hampir menyemprotkannya ke wajah Yuuma.

"Heh, unko, semprotnya jangan muka gue yang handsome ini kenapa?! Dendam apaan sih lu?"

"Yaelah, Ma, baru juga niat mau nyemprot," Len menyimpan menutup cat semprot itu. "Gue ikut, siapa tahu Rook-senpai ikutan."

"Haa, lu mau balas dendam, yee," Kaito menarik satu cat semprot. "Gue ikut. Kuo, Hio, Yuu, lu pada ikut, 'kan?"

Yang ditanya pada mengangguk.

"Oke, Nekotachi, jam tujuh malem di lapangan lari. Jaa~"

Rei keluar dari kamar mereka.

"Tunggu, tadi si Rei bilang Nekotachi?" Yuuma berucap tiba-tiba.

Beberapa detik kemudian, mereka membelalakkan mata mereka. "KITA YANG MEMUTIHKAN SENPAITACHI?! MAMPUS!"

.

.

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid isn't mine. This story is mine!**

**Warning : AU, OOC, chuunibyou everywhere, TYPO(S), MISSTYPO(S) Friendship x Adventure(?), etc.**

**HAPPY READING, 'NO DESU!~**

.

[TIME : 06.50 PM]

.

.

.

Sepuluh menit lagi, mereka akan mulai main petak umpet.

Anak kelas sepuluh yang berkumpul ada 50 orang, berikut semua penghuni bangsal 10A. Kali ini nggak ada cewek yang diajak karena takut mereka akan melakukan hal di luar batas. Beberapa anak membawa senjata masing-masing selain cat, seperti alat panahan dan balon berisi cat.

Mau cerita sedikit, terakhir kali mereka main Mafia itu seminggu yang lalu dan ada lima orang cewek yang ikut (di dalamnya ada Miku dan Rin). Nah, karena yang cewek itu gampang panikan, kalau misalkan mereka panik, mereka bakal melempar apa saja, batu akik pun jadi.

Waktu itu korbannya adalah Mikuo. Pelakunya, adik kembarnya sendiri, Miku. Jidat Mikuo sampai harus dijahit 3 jahitan karena dilempar batu. Emang sih, Mikuo nggak marah tapi dia langsung bikin peringatan kepada anggota cowok yang lain untuk tak mengajak anak cewek dalam game mereka.

"Yo, kouhai," Rook menghampiri mereka. "Kali ini kita akan dikejar kalian. TAPI KAMI NGGAK AKAN KALAH!"

Rook kabur begitu saja setelah memberikan pengumuman singkat kalau mereka nggak akan kalah.

Terdengar suara sirene dari megaphone yang dipinjam Rei dari Luka-sensei.

"Konbanwa, minna-san! Aku Kagene Rei dari kelas X-MIA-6, akan menyampaikan peraturan baru tentang permainan turun-temurun ini!" Kagene berteriak di megaphone dengan aura ikemen andalannya.

"Peraturan pertama, tidak boleh saling pukul. Kedua, untuk mengalahkan lawan, kalian dan senpaitachi cukup menyemprot atau mencoret baju atau wajah lawannya, dengan begitu mereka akan kalah. Ketiga, yang kalah harus langsung pergi ke taman sekolah. Keempat, kubu agen cat atau phylox-nya harus warna putih sementara mafia cat atau phylox-nya harus warna hitam. Kelima, sekarang arena lari kita sudah lebih luas. Luka-sensei mengizinkan kita untuk masuk ke asrama!"

Sorak seluruh peserta kucing-kucingan terdengar riuh.

Rook menarik megaphone di tangan Rei. "Kita mulai saja gamenya!"

"YOSH!"

"Kelas sebelas, pisah dengan kelas sepuluh!" teriak Rook. "Elu juga, kouhai!"

Rook mendorong Rei untuk masuk ke kubunya sendiri.

"BERI HORMAT!"

Kedua kubu saling memberi hormat dengan membungkuk.

"SIAPKAN SENJATA!"

Anggota tiap kubu yang memakai cat semprot mengocok kaleng cat masing-masing. Aura permusuhan sangat terasa kuat.

"ICHI!"

Mereka memasang ancang-ancang untuk langkah seribu mereka.

"NI!"

Satu langkah mereka keluarkan.

"SAN! JUUICHINENSEI GO! FIGHT!" Rook berteriak sekuat tenaga sampai urat-urat di keningnya muncul ke permukaan. Dia melempar megaphone tersebut dan ikut berlari bersama kubunya sendiri.

Deru langkah mereka sampai terasa oleh siswa-siswa yang tinggal di lantai empat.

Anak-anak kelas sepuluh mulai mengincar siap-siapa saja target mereka. Selain itu, mereka juga harus menaikkan sensor mereka untuk mencegah anak-anak kelas sebelas menyemprotkan cat mereka ke tubuh mereka.

.

.

.

[LEN'S CENTRIC]

.

.

.

Len mengincar Rook sebagai sasarannya. Nggak cuma masalah karena Rook pernah membully dia karena akhir-akhir ini shoot-nya kurang bagus, tapi karena Len tahu kakak kelasnya yang satu itu juga ngincer Rin sebagai kecengannya.

Len. Nggak. Terima.

Yang ngeceng duluan, 'kan, dia!

Len mengejar Rook secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

"LEN-UNKO! AKU TAHU KALAU MENGEJARKU!" teriak Rook. Len segera mencari pohon terdekat untuk bersembunyi. "SUARA CAT SEMPROT LU MEMUDAHKAN GUE UNTUK MENYERANG LU DIMANA AJA!"

Ahh, alasan ketiga Len mengicar Rook adalah karena dia yang mencetuskan panggilan baru untuk Len, yaitu Unko yang artinya *inja.

Len berlari karena dia mendengar suara semprotan cat. Itu artinya peringatan zona 10 meter.

Len menambah kecepatan larinya.

Dia berhenti tiba-tiba. Tunggu…

Dia itu pemburu bukan yang diburu.

Terus kenapa dia harus lari?

Menyadari kebodohannya, Len segera berbalik dan kembali ke arah yang sebelumnya.

"Rook-senpai, keluar! Ayo hadapi aku secara jantan!"

Sungguh, kalimat Len sangat ambigu.

Len menyemprotkan catnya ke sembarangan arah cukup panjang. Peringatan kalau Len berhasil mendekteksi keberadaan Rook.

Terdengar suara kaleng cat yang dikocok.

-Bagus, keluarlah!-

"CIATTT, RASAKAN INI! PAINT EXCALLIBUR!" Rook muncul dari persembunyian dan berteriak.

Len segera tiarap. Rook tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya dan menyemprotnya, untungnya tidak kena!

Len melakukan roll depan lalu meloncat sambil menyemprotkan catnya ke punggung Rook sebelum dia mendarat.

Rook yang berhasil membaca gerakan Len segera melakukan gerakan meroda dengan sebelah tangan sementara tangan yang lainnya dipakai untuk menekan spray di kaleng cat semprotnya. Sasarannya adalah kaki Len.

Len menghindar lagi dengan sebuah loncatan tinggi hasil latihannya menjadi shooting guard.

"SHINE!" Len berteriak sebelum mendarat sambil menarik tudung jaket lusuh Rook.

BRUUSHHH!

[ROOK END]

.

.

.

[KAITO'S CENTRIC]

.

..

.

.

Jujur saja, sudah empat kali main beginian tapi Kaito selalu menjadi peserta yang kalah.

Alasan? Dia sendiri nggak tahu.

Tapi kali ini, dia harus menang. Nggak mau tahu. Dia. Harus. Menang.

Kaito mengincar kakak kelas yang namanya, Hirane Tekuno. Kakak kelasnya itu mengenakan kacamata tapi jangan salah, akurasinya tinggi sekali.

Dia itu rival tersendiri bagi Kaito di ekskul Kyudo-nya. Mereka sama-sama memiliki akurasi yang kuat.

Kali ini dia tidak memakai alat panahannya karena alatnya sudah dijaga untuk kompetisi sebulan lagi. Seminggu lalu, alat panahannya sampai rusak berat karena one on one dengan Tekuno.

BRUSHHH! BRUSHH!

Kaito menajamkan pendengarannya. Seolah-olah punya pendengaran sistem sonar, dia mencoba mencari keberadaan Tekuno.

'MEMBUNGKUK!' Kaito meneriaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Dia membungkuk lalu memutar badannya dengan cepat.

Sebelum punggungnya mencium lantai lorong asramanya, dia menyemprotkan catnya. Tekuno segera meloncat mundur seperti ninja.

"Makin peka saja kau,"

Tekuno menghina Kaito tepat sasaran.

"GYYAAA, RASAKAN INI! SERANGAN NAGA KEBENARAN!"

Kaito mendengarkan teriakan penuh aksi chuunibyou di belakangnya. Kaito bangkit lalu dia membungkuk lagi dengan cepat.

Tekuno melihat ada tiang berambut pink yang berlari ke arahnya dan dia tidak siap menghindari semprotan maut itu.

BRUSHHH!

[TEKUNO END]

"Sialan kau, Yuuma. Nggak di game online, nggak di kehidupan nyata, kerjaan lu nyampah doang, 'ya?" Kaito menampar punggung sahabatnya itu.

"Kau bantu aku," Yuuma menarik kaus lusuh Kaito dan berlari sekuat tenaga.

"YUUMA-TEME! KELUAR LU, TIANG CUCOK!"

Kaito sweatdrop sambil berlari. Tiang cucok?

"TOLONGIN GUE, KAI! KAKAK KELAS NGEJAR GUE KARENA GUE NGGAK SEGAJA MELOROTIN CELANA MEREKA!"

"HAH? KOK BISA?!"

"GUE NGGAK SENGAJA! NIATAN GUE CUMA JEGAL PAKE TANGAN, EH, CELANANYA MALAH KETARIK!"

"KALO GITU LEPASIN GUE!" teriak Kaito.

Mereka berada di lantai dua asrama mereka. Kamar terakhir sebelum belokan menuju tangga adalah kamar Rei.

BRUSSHHH! BRUSHHH!

Di belakang mereka ada empat kakak kelas yang cat semprotnya sudah siap menyerang mereka.

"TIANG CUCOK, BELOK KANAN! MASUK KE KAMAR REI!" perintah Kaito yang kini berbalik menarik tangan Yuuma.

"HAH?! MAU NGAPAIN?!"

"NGIKUT AJA, 'NAPA?!"

Yuuma pasrah saat Kaito menarik tangannya ke kamar Rei. Dalam satu kali dobrakan pintu itu berhasil dibuka. Kaito dan Yuuma mengistirahatkan dirinya di balik pintu. Meskipun mereka masih menahan pintunya dengan sisa tenaga mereka.

"TIANG CUCOK, KELUAR KAGAK LU?! KALO KAGAK, KITA KA**HAME** DARI SINI!" teriak Kageito sambil mendobrak-dobrak pintunya.

"NGGAK AKAN! COBA AJA KALO BISA!" balas Yuuma nantangin dan Kaito segera menjitaknya.

"Lu tahan pintunya disini, 1 menit aja!" Kaito berdiri dan membuka jendela.

Di bawah mereka ada kasur anak kelas sebelas yang lupa diangkat.

Kaito mendorong meja belajar Rei berikut dengan kursinya.

"TIANG CUCOK, HADAPI KENYATAAN LU SECARA JANTAN! LU BAKALAN KALAH!" teriak Kageito lagi.

"BaKaito, sampe berapa lama gue kudu bertahan! Kageito-senpai kekuatannya gila tau! Gah! SENPAI, KITA NGGAK AKAN NYERAH! CARI KOUHAI LAIN SANA!"

"TIANG CUCOK, SIALAN, BUKA NGGAK?! GUE TAMPOL MUKA ELU NTAR!"

"TAMPOL AJA!"

Kaito menampar Yuuma dengan sarung tangan hitam curiannya.

"Berisik, bego!" ucap Kaito. "Pake ini!" Kaito mendorong sedikit lemari di dekat pintu untuk menahan dobrakan Kageito.

"Denger, setelah gue loncat, elu sambung loncat! Gue punya rencana!"

"Ini lantai dua, aho!"

"Itu keuntungannya!" Kaito nyeringai. "Gue duluan!"

Kaito berlari dan melompat keluar jendela. Sebelah tangannya yang mengenakan sarung tangan hitam mencengkram kusen jendela sementara sebelah tangannya yang lain memegang cat semprot.

Dia bergelantungan sekarang. Sebelah tangan mulai mengocok cat semprotnya.

"Tiang cucok, loncat buruan!" teriak Kaito.

Yuuma berlari dan meloncat. "GERONIMO!"

BRUAKK!

Suara kejatuhan Yuuma dan lemari Rei yang jatuh terjadi bersamaan.

Kaito melentingkan sedikit dirinya dan...

BRUSHHHH! BRUSHHHHH!

[Kageito and the genk END]

Kaito melepaskan cengkramannya dan mendarat sempurna di atas kasur. Yuuma masih shock, dia nggak nyangka kalau jatuh dari lantai dua itu seseru itu.

"Heck, gue nggak tahu kalau jatuh itu seseru ini."

Yuuma, 16 tahun, terpesona.

"DASAR KOUHAI GILA! ITU KASUR GUE! GAHH, JADI KOTOR LAGI!" umpat Kageito dari atas sambil meratapi kausnya yang tersemprot oleh cat putih Kaito.

"Gue pikir, libur nanti gue bakal ikut latihan parkour sama abang gue!" sambungnya.

Kaito menjitak kepala Yuuma lagi. "Baka! Ayo buruan kabur!"

.

.

.

[Author's PoV]

.

.

.

Kebiasaan buruk Mikuo bermain permainan seperti ini adalah...

"Hai, kau yang telah menodai tanah sekolah ini! Dengan kemunculan diriku, Mikuogami, akan kugunakan cat semprot curian ini untuk menghukummu dan menghentikan tindakan kotormu," Mikuo mengocok cat semprotnya lalu melompat secara memutar. Tangannya yang memegang cat semprot seolah sedang mengayunkan pedang secara memutar. "ZAN!"

BRUSHHHHHHHH!

Mikuo mendarat dengan posisi berlutut dan tangan terlentang.

Yap, CHUUNIBYOU-nya kambuh lagi.

Dia berdiri lalu tertawa menatap empat orang kakak kelasnya yang jatuh terduduk karena menghindari cat semprot Mikuo mengenai wajahnya. Tapi tetap saja mereka berhasil 'disucikan' oleh Mikuo.

"Kalian semua END!" teriak Mikuo lalu berlari lagi mencari mangsa lain.

BRUSHH! BRUSHH!

"SENPAITACHI END!"

Mikuo tersenyum masam sambil berhenti berlari dan merapatkan dirinya ke tembok lalu berjalan miring ketika sampai di pertigaan gedung kelas 10. Tangannya masih dalam posisi siap semprot kapan saja.

Mikuo mendengar suara kaleng cat semprot yang dikocok. Mikuo meningkatkan kewaspadaannya.

"MIKUO!" teriak Yohio di depan wajahnya.

"Ah, Yohio, kau mengagetkanku!" Mikuo meninju pelan bahu Yohio.

"Ayo, buruan kabur. Anak-anak kelas 10 yang mengejar senpaitachi dari kelas 11 di lantai 2 sudah dilenyapkan, Len juga kena."

"Hah?"

"Aku satu-satunya yang selamat! Ayo, kita cari bantuan."

"LARI, ADA TOGARASHI!" teriak anak kelas 10 yang pontang-panting sampai menabrak mereka.

BRUSHHH! BRUSHHH!

"TOGARASHI?!"

Tak ayal mereka langsung menambah kecepatan lari mereka.

Di saat-saat seperti itu, Yohio mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Kai, mau nggak mau lu kudu jadi penyelamat kita lagi. TOGARASHI udah ngelenyapin 80 persen anak kelas 10!"

'...'

"Gedung kelas! Lantai 1!"

Yohio menutup ponselnya.

"Mik, cuma ada satu jalan pintas." Yohio berhenti berlari dan menunjuk satu jendela yang terbuka.

"Haah... haaah.. apa boleh buat!" Mikuo udah megap-megap untuk bernafas. Dia duluan loncat dan sempat berteriak. "ZANN!"

Mungkin dia sudah menyucikan satu orang kakak kelas lagi.

Yohio meloncat dan mendarat sempurna tanpa keluhan.

"ICHINEN KUSOOO!" teriak makhluk yang dipanggil, TOGARASHI, kencang sambil meloncat.

Mikuo dan Yohio berlari. Ketika mereka akan kembali ke lapang lari, mereka bertemu dengan Yuuma dan Kaito.

"KAI, ABANGMU NGAMUK!" teriak Mikuo.

"Cih," Kaito mendecih pelan.

"Itu makhluknya!" Rei tiba-tiba muncul dan bergabung dengan mereka.

Seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan iris mata senada, muncul sambil mengocok-ngocok cat semprotnya. Seulas seringai mengerikan dan keringat-keringat menghiasi wajahnya yang seperti salinan wajah Kaito.

Yup, dia adalah Akaito, Shion Akaito. Kakak kandung Kaito.

"Kita kelilingi dia, radius 2 meter!" perintah Yohio.

Mereka mengangguk dan mengelilingi Akaito.

"MENYERAHLAH, AKAITO-SENPAI! ATAU NYAWAMU AKAN BERAKHIR DISINI!" gertak Mikuo masih kuat dengan aura chuunibyou.

Akaito makin menyeringai.

"Maju tiga langkah!" perintah Yohio. "Angkat senjata!"

Kelima pemuda angkatan kelas 10 yang mengelilingi Kaito mengacungkan senjatanya di depan wajahnya.

BRUSHH!

Akaito menyemprot tanah di kakinya. "Aku tidak akan menyerah!"

BRUSHHHH!

Tiba-tiba Akaito sudah berputar sambil menyemprotkan catnya.

Rei tidak sempat menghindar dan kakinya terkena cat.

[REI END]

Sisa pejuang angkatan kelas 10 itu melemparkan deathglare pada Akaito.

Seharusnya mereka tak menyerang makhluk seperti dia.

"TUTUP FORMASI!" perintah Yohio lagi. "Kai, lawan abangmu!"

"HAH? KOK GUE JADI KORBAN?!"

Sejurus kemudian, Yohio, Yuuma dan Mikuo sudah berkumpul dan meninggalkan Kaito sendirian di garis depan untuk melawan abangnya.

"Kai, kuperintahkan kau untuk kalah!" ucap Akaito.

"Nggak bisa!" balas Kaito.

Kaito dan Akaito saling mundur, satu demi satu langkah lalu berlari maju bersamaan.

TRANG! TRANG! TRANG!

Suara kaleng cat beradu dengan keras.

"MENYERAHLAH, AKAITO!"

"TIDAK AKAN!"

TRANG! TRANG! TRANG!

Kaleng cat Akaito terlepas dari genggamannya. Akaito berguling dan mengambil kaleng cat itu. Kaito menendang tangan kakaknya sehingga kaleng itu terlepas lagi. Akaito berdiri lalu berlari dan mengerem sampai dia membuat gerakan slider yang gila. Kaito hendak menendang kakaknya lagi namun tali sepatunya terinjak.

BRUSSSHHH!

Kaito tanpa sengaja menekan terus tombol spray-nya

Akaito mengocok cat semprotnya dan menyemprot Kaito yang masih limbung ke depan dan belakang karena tali sepatunya. Tapi disaat yang bersamaan Kaito tak sengaja menyemprot Akaito.

[SHION BROTHERS END]

.

.

.

Ketika Akaito dan Kaito datang ke tempat orang kalah mereka melihat bahwa sudah banyak yang berkumpul. Tak hanya itu di dekat pohon sakura para pemenang yang beristirahat juga sudah berkumpul.

"Sepertinya, sudah berkumpul semua." Rei berucap dengan megapohone-nya.

"Aku sudah menghitung jumlah pemenang dari masing-masing kelas,"

Perhatian 99 orang terarah pada Rei seorang. Rei merasa menjadi Miss Universe.

"Pemenangnya adalah..." Rei memberikan jeda pada kalimantnya.

"SELAMAT UNTUK KAKAK-KAKAK KELAS SEBELAS!"

Sorak anak-anak kelas sebelas riuh terdengar sangat kuat.

Mereka lalu membuat satu barisan, begitupun dengan anak kelas sepuluhnya lalu memberi hormat dan bersalaman.

"Otsukare~" ucap mereka di sela-sela mereka bersalaman.

Yah, permainan kali ini nggak buruk-buruk amat lah...

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to REVIEW?**

**.**

**.**

**Shintaro Arisa, out!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

.

.

Yuuma sedang latihan service bersama kawan-kawannya di sebuah lapangan terbuka sehabis jam pelajaran berakhir. Masih banyak siswa-siswi yang berkeliaran sebelum jam masuk asrama, termasuk cewek berambut coklat dengan mata senada yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris Komite Kedisplinan.

Yuuma yang lepas kontrol dengan tenaganya, memukul bola berwarna biru-kuning itu dengan tenaga yang sangat kuat. Bola itu terlempar, membentuk garis parabola yang indah dan takdir buruk untuk sang sekretaris Komite Kedisiplinan. Bola itu menabrak tangannya.

Cewek itu jatuh dengan gemulai setelah teriakan setinggi satu setengah oktaf yang menyayat hati.

Seluruh perhatian siswa dan siswi yang kebetulan ada di sana terarah pada Yuuma seorang.

Yuuma merasa seperti Miss Universe.

Abaikan.

Yuuma berlari, menghampiri gadis itu, dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Yuuma sambil membungkuk pada cewek itu.

Cewek itu menatap Yuuma dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca. Duh, Yuuma merasa tambah bersalah jadinya.

"Nggak apa-apa," jawab cewek itu sambil menyambut uluran tangan Yuuma.

Jiirr, tangannya halus banget!

"Aku minta maaf," ucap Yuuma kikuk.

Tangan cewek itu masih ada digenggamannya.

"Nggak apa-apa. Salahku juga kok, nggak liat-liat jalan." Cewek itu tersenyum manis.

Yuuma blushing jadinya.

"Aku Kokone. Ah, maaf, tapi aku harus pergi. Dahh~"

Kokone berlari menjuhi Yuuma yang masih mematung dengan dada berdebar-debar dan wajah memerah.

Oh, bola voli, terima kasih telah menemukanku dengan jodohku.

Yuuma mencium bola volinya.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Karakter Vocaloid yang ada di sini punya owner masing-masing!**

**Warning : Standart Applied!**

**ENJOY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua minggu terakhir, setelah kejadian itu, Yuuma selalu kembali setelah latihan voli dengan muka merah-merah nggak jelas. Sering sekali dia mendecih lalu cekikikan atau mendesah stress.

Nggak, dia nggak lagi senewen makanya bersikap seperti ini.

Nggak, dia juga nggak habis ngintipin klub renang puteri yang sedang ganti baju.

Itu semua karena cewek itu.

Sesampainya di kamar, dia melepas sepatunya dan menghempaskan diri ke tempat tidurnya, mengabaikan sapaan empat kawan sekamarnya.

"Lu kenapa lagi, Ma?" tanya Kaito tanpa melepaskan perhatiannya dari layar laptop Mikuo.

"Hhnngg.." balas Yuuma malas.

"Bahasa apa itu? Apa alien sudah turun ke bumi?" Mikuo bertanya sambil melepas headphonennya.

"Hhnngg.."

"Yuuma kesurupan kayaknya," celetuk Len sambil duduk di atas pinggang Yuuma. "Iya, Yuuma kesurupan, soalnya rambutnya berwarna pink."

Yohio mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk karena mengerjakan absen Komite Kedisplinan. "Bukannya dari pertama ketemu rambut Yuuma berwarna pink?"

"Yang ini beda, Hio," Len menggeleng. "Yang ini agak sedikit pudar warnanya."

"Kau perhatian juga, 'ya, sama Yuuma," komentar Kaito. "Jadi, Len, lu beneran homo, 'ya?"

BUAGH!

"AGH!"

Muka Kaito kena hantaman Ignite Pass KW 4.

"Entah kenapa gue takut bakal ada Heat Wave di sekolah," ucap Yohio dengan nada serius.

"Emangnya kenapa?" tanya Mikuo.

"Dua minggu terakhir, Yuuma jadi agak waras gitu,"

"Berisik lu pada! Nggak liat gue lagi dimabuk asmara?!" protes Yuuma.

Keempatnya berhenti bernafas dan otak mereka berhenti bekerja untuk sesaat berkat pernyataan Yuuma.

.

.

.

"Uhuk.. uhuk.." Yohio berhasil mendapatkan kesadarannya lagi dan batuk pura-puranya juga berhasil mengembalikan nyawa ketiga temannya yang lain.

"Kita... kita nggak salah denger, 'kan? Kita baru aja korek kuping, 'kan?"

"Yuuma jatuh cinta? Gue kira mau jadi penganut Forevah Alone selamanya,"

"Apa kiamat sudah dekat? Astaga, bagaimana ini?! Gue bahkan belum perform di Tokyo Dorm!"

"Oh, tidak, pasti sehabis ini Luka-sensei suruh kita lari keliling gedung bersama anjing instruktur kesehatan, Inuge,"

Komentar Yohio, Kaito, Mikuo, dan Len membuat Yuuma sakit hati.

Yuuma juga manusia! Jadi, wajar kalau dia jatuh cinta!

"Emang salah kalau gue jatuh cinta?!" protesnya lagi sambil berguling ke sisi lain tempat tidurnya.

"Lu jatuh cinta sama cewek?" tanya Kaito polos.

"Iyalah! Gue ganteng gini pastinya straight!" balasnya nafsu.

"Nggak biasanya kalau cowok ganteng tipenya cuma dua, ini menurut anak-anak cewek, 'ya. Kata mereka, cowok ganteng itu kalau nggak brengsek, 'ya, homo."

JLEB!

"Terus tampang lu nggak pantes buat orang brengsek jadinya.. ya.. tampang homo,"

Setelah itu Kaito mendapat service spesial dari bola voli Yuuma.

.

.

.

"Jadi, beneran lu sama cewek?" tanya Kaito memastikan.

Bola voli Yuuma sudah terangkat lagi. "Mau kena hantam lagi?"

"Nggak, makasih," tolak Kaito sinis.

"Jadi, lu suka sama siapa?" tanya Len waras, takut kena cium bola voli Yuuma yang merknya sama kayak karakter Tatakae on Kyojin, atau apalah itu.

"Itu loh... ponakannya Luka-sensei, Kokone,"

Keempatnya memandang Yuuma horror.

Buset, berani bener 'ni anak.

"Ma, lu tau nggak minggu kemaren ada anak kelas tiga yang nembak cewek itu," Mikuo menepuk bahu Yuuma. Yuuma memandang Mikuo mengharapkan lanjutan kalimatnya. "Lu tau, setelah akhirnya ditolak dengan sadis, Luka-sensei turun tangan. Kelanjutan ceritanya nggak usah dijelasin, karena ini menyangkut penderitaan mental dan fisik seorang senior."

Yuuma pundung.

Iya, dia tahu. Meskipun senyum Kokone semanis sakarin yang manisnya kelewatan, Kokone itu kalo nolak pedes banget, lebih pedes dari ramen yang pernah dibuat Akaito, abang Kaito, waktu libur kemaren.

Tapi, soal urusan cinta, asam-asin-manis-pahit harus dicobakan?

"Lu seriusan suka? Udah nyoba nembak?" Yohio memastikan.

"Iya, gue seriusan suka. Pengennya sih, secepetnya bisa nembak dia,"

"Oke, gue bantu. Bahkan, besok lu bisa nembak dia."

Yuuma dan yang lainnya speechless. Yohio ngajuin diri buat ngebantu Yuuma buat ngedeketin Kokone?

Antartika nggak akan ngirim badai salju ke Jepang, 'kan?

"Tapi ada syaratnya," lanjut Yohio.

"Apapun itu asal gue bisa jadian Kokone!" jawab Yuuma tegas.

"Kejar Inuge kalau kabur selama satu bulan terakhir, setuju?"

Yohio mengulurkan tangan dan Yuuma menyambutnya dengan ceria.

Tanpa sadar, Yuuma sudah menandatangani kontrak maut dengan anjing atlet maraton dengan perantara Yohio.

.

.

.

"Oh, bulan, datanglahhh~~" ucap Yuuma sambil mengembangkan tangannya setelah Luka-sensei keluar dari kelas.

"Terus kalau bulan udah datang, lu mau ngapain? Minum semua persedian EP Kapsule dalam sekali telan?" komentar Mikuo yang duduk di belakangnya sambil menyalin catatan saudari kembarnya, Miku, yang duduk di dua bangku sebelah kanannya.

"Sesuai dengan perjanjian kemaren, gue mau nembak Kokone, biar bulannya jadi hadiah," balas Yuuma.

"Berarti lu nganggep kalo lu jadian sama Kokone adalah sebuah kejadian yang _impossible_," Len nyeletuk dari depan.

Yuuma pundung lagi.

"Gue jadi heran, kenapa setiap tindakan yang kita lakukan disini selalu berhubungan sama Luka-sensei," ucap Kaito. "Luka-sensei bukan orang tua kita, 'kan?"

"Secara harfiah, memang bukan tapi Luka-sensei itu sosok 'ibu' di sekolah dan di asrama," jawab Yohio bijak.

"Kalian lagi ngomongin apa?" tanya Miku nimbrung.

"Yuuma lagi menyatakan cinta," sahut Kaito.

Miku mematung tidak percaya lalu Rin yang ada di belakangnya ikutan nimbrung.

"Sama cewek?!" sembur Rin dengan nada tidak percaya.

Yuuma manggut-manggut aja.

"Oh, jadi YUUMA BUKAN HOMO?!"

Miku dan Rin mendesah kecewa, entah apa maksudnya, dan Yuuma mengutuk nasibnya yang selalu dikira homo.

.

.

.

"Jadi, Yuuma," Miku berdehem. "Lu mau nembak siapa?"

"Tanya aja mereka," jawab Yuuma lesu. Udah cukup dia sakit hati hari ini. Kokoro ini udah potek-potek, mz, mba.

"Kai, Yuuma mau nembak siapa?" Miku bertanya pada Kaito.

"Tau keponakannya Luka-sensei?" Len yang menyahuti.

"Kokone-san?"

"Yup, 100 buat Miku!"

JDERRR!

Ada suara petir imajiner di siang bolong.

"A-aku harap, Antartika nggak ngirim badai salju ke Jepang," Miku dan Rin angkat kaki dari daerah meja dan berlalu.

"Segitu gantengnyakah gue sampai para cewek juga mengira gue homo?" ratap Yuuma menyedihkan.

.

.

.

Yohio, Kaito, Len, dan Mikuo berjalan beriringan menuju kelas X-MIA-1, tujuannya cuma satu. Untuk menemui Megurine Kokone.

Pucuk dicinta, ular pun tiba, eh, ulam maksudnya. Di jalan, mereka bertemu Kokone yang baru saja keluar dari toilet wanita, iyalah, emangnya Miku suka pake toilet cowok kalo kepepet.

"Kokone-san!" panggil Yohio sambil mengejar sang sekretaris Komite Kedisplinan.

Kokone menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik dengan anggun.

"Ah, Hirozuno-san, ada apa?" tanya Kokone anggun.

"Ada yang ingin menemui sepulang sekolah di atap," ucap Yohio.

"Oh, oke," Kokone menjawab ogah-ogahan. "Aku duluan, 'ya. Dahh~"

Yohio berbalik menuju kawan-kawannya.

"Gimana berhasil?!" tanya Kaito antuasias.

"Nggak tau, kurasa iya."

Melihat ekspresi Yohio, mereka tahu jika kejadian yang dialami senior mereka akan terulang Yuuma.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah, Yuuma segera berlari menuju atap sekolah. Lumayan, buat persiapan diri. Sementara Len, Kaito, Mikuo, dan Yohio segera menuju spot masing-masing untuk menonton aksi Yuuma menembak cewek.

Yuuma sampai di atap. Di sana, tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Mak, jantungnya deg-degan gini, Yuuma nggak bisa diginiin~

Eits, untuk cinta apa yang enggak.

Yuuma berusaha menenangkan nafasnya dengan teknik pernafasan ala senam yoga.

KREETT~

Pintu atap terbuka, menampilkan seorang siswi berambut dan bermata coklat berseragam khas sekolah mereka.

"Oh, Rouro-san? Ada apa memanggilku?" tanya Kokone

Di sisi lain, dimana keempat temannya sedang menonton dari tempat yang berbeda-beda, Kaito di atas dojo, Len di dalam kelas, Mikuo dari gedung dimana bandnya latihan, dan Yohio di dalam ruang Komite Kedisiplinan yang kosong, dengan teropong dan sepasang earphone terpasang ditelinga masing-masing.

"A-aku ma-mau bilang se-sesuatu," Yuuma jadi gagap.

"Apa itu?"

Yuuma menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya perlahan.

Cowok harus kuat!

"A-aku su-suka kamu! Mau jadi pacarku?"

"..."

Yuuma menunggu.

"Sudah kuduga," Kokone menghela nafas. "Maaf, aku nggak bisa menerima kamu."

Yuuma tuli sesaat. "A-apa?"

"Aku nggak bisa menerima kamu, maaf."

Yuuma mematung. "Kenapa?"

Astaga, Kami-sama, bunuh Yuuma saat ini juga.

"Karena nilaimu masih ada di bawahku,"

JLEB!

"Haha, bukan karena itu alasannya," Kokone mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya santai. Nggak punya perasaan, dia baru menolak cowok, men!

Yuuma hanya bersiap menunggu jawaban yang lebih buruk lagi.

"Aku nggak mau pacaran dengan orang yang masih minta uang pada orang tua untuk memanjakanku. Jadi, karena kamu belum punya penghasilan sendiri, aku nggak menerimamu. Nggak apa, 'kan?"

Kokone benar. Masa' Yuuma tega minta uang dobel pada orang tuanya seandainya dia mau kencan sama Kokone.

Yuuma tersenyum. Makasih, Kokone, kamu setidaknya memperbaiki mindset Yuuma yang agak belepotan itu.

"Iya, nggak apa-apa." jawab Yuuma tabah.

"Kita jadi temen aja, oke? Kita belum pernah berteman sebelum ini, 'kan?" Kokone mengulurkan tangannya.

Nggak apa jadi temannya juga, yang penting bisa sama Kokone! Inner Yuuma berteriak.

Mereka berdua berjabat tangan. "Jadi, cuma teman, oke?"

"Nggak apa-apa. Seandainya, nanti aku udah punya penghasilan, semoga kita nggak kebelit _friendzone_, hahaha!"

Mereka berdua tertawa.

Sementara, Kaito dan yang lainnya mendesah kecewa.

**Cinta** **itu** **memusingkan, 'ya,** **makanya** **aku** **mau** **ikut** **front** **Forevah** **Alone** **aja** (Shion Kaito, 16 tahun, mendedikasikan diri untuk jadi JoNes selamanya).

.

.

.

**To Be Continued.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake~**

Setelah mereka melambaikan tangan untuk berpisah, Kokone turun dari atap dan Yuuma tetap asyik stay-tune di atap sekolah.

"Kamu habis nembak cewek, 'ya?"

Astaga, suara itu...

"Tuna Emperor, eh, maksudnya, Luka-sensei?!"

Luka menyeringai.

"Kamu melanggar pasal 23 ayat 1B, **setiap siswa-siswi tidak boleh ada yang menyatakan cinta di lingkungan sekolah dan asrama!**" papar Luka berapi-api.

"Eh, jadi di luar sekolah dan asrama, boleh?!"

"Jangan banyak omong kamu, LARI KELILING ASRAMA 5 KALI, SEKARANG!"

"HA-HA'I!"

Yuuma berlari turun dari atap dengan kecepatan GPRS.

Yuuma jadi menduga-duga, makhluk apa sebenarnya Luka-sensei.

.

.

.

.

**Mind to Review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shintaro Arisa, out!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hirozuno-kun!"

Yohio berbalik dengan gantengnya sambil melepas headset. Rupanya, gadis berambut sewarna selai kacang hazelnut memanggilnya sambil berlari-lari.

"Eh, Kokone-san? Ada apa?" Yohio bertanya lembut.

Kokone menghentikan larinya dengan gaya-gaya sliding mentang-mentang lantai licin. Dia meletakkan tangannya di masing-masing bahu Yohio dan mengguncang-guncangnya dengan kecepatan tinggi yang konstan.

"Inuge!" Kokone mengguncang bahu Yohio sadis sampai yang punya bahu mau muntah. "INUGE HILANG!"

Yohio batal muntah dan menepuk punggung Kokone supaya berhenti mengguncang tubuhnya.

"Aku akan mencarinya dulu, Kokone-san."

Yohio balik kanan bubar jalan dan melesat menuju kamar asramanya. Kali ini dia harus menggunakan jasa si kuda berambut permen kapas itu.

Inget kalau Yuuma pernah mengikat kontrak dengan Yohio untuk mengejar Inuge?

Iya, si anjing berjenis _German_ _Shepherd_ yang biasa dipakai buat polisi buat jadi smell-detector (*author dicekik*) itu dipelihara dengan baik di sekolah ini.

Jangan tanya kenapa sekolah mengutus makhluk yang didominasi warna kuning kecoklatan dengan daerah wajah, perut, dan dada berwarna hitam itu menjadi penjaga asrama. Tapi bagaimana pun juga, meskipun pihak sekolah, maksudnya, pihak _trainer_ yang diutus sekolah sudah melatihnya untuk jinak, bukan berarti dia kehilangan kemampuannya dalam berburu.

Entah apa yang diburu oleh Inuge.

Nggak ada yang tahu.

Pokoknya, kalau sampai Inuge lewat 5 meter dari sekolah, jangan harap Inuge akan menjadi anjing manis lagi. Dia akan menerkam, menerjang, menggigit-

Oke, terlalu dramatis.

Pokoknya, kalau Inuge keluar dari lingkungan sekolah, dia akan kembali ke sifat aslinya.

Menjadi seekor pemangsa berdarah dingin.

Mungkin dia mirip dengan bayi berambut hijau imut-imut yang sayangnya hobi telanjang dari fandom sebelah.

Anak-anak pernah yang berurusan dengan makhluk bernama Inuge inipun berpikir, apa jangan-jangan Inuge itu DID.

Iya, author mulai gila.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya author biadab yang satu ini. Karakter yang terlibat di cerita ini punya owner masing-masing**

**Warning : Standart Applied**

**ENJOY READING, SSU!~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari sudah mulai sore ketika Yohio panik mencari Yuuma.

Duh, kuda yang satu itu kemana?

Alasan kenapa Yohio panik adalah :

1\. Nomor handphone Yuuma nggak aktif atau di luar jaringan

2\. Bola Tatakae on Kyojinnya hilang

3\. Senpai-senpai dari klub voli yang lagi praktik senam untuk ujian praktek sambil makan kacang ngaku kalau sepanjang hari ini nggak ada ngeliat batang hidung Yuuma

4\. Ponsel Yuuma ditemukan di kamar mandi

5\. Pulsanya tersisa 0.

Anjing hilang, kuda berwujud manusia, setinggi tiang, berambut bak gula kapas, pemilik bola voli dengan merk karakter Tatakae on Kyojin, itu juga hilang. Duh, duh, Yohio jadi tambah panik sekarang.

Masalahnya seandainya Yuuma pulang, Yuuma pasti bawa ponselnya. Masa sih, rumah di Nagano pulang nggak bawa alat komunikasi. Lagian, sekalinya Yuuma pulang pasti bilang terus minta izin dulu sama Lady Tuna Emperor a.k.a Luka-sensei.

Yohio menyambangi sebuah _dojo_ tempat ekskul Kyudo berkumpul, berharap kalau Yuuma ada di situ sedang semedi sama sang bola voli tercinta, mencari wangsit untuk selangkah lebih dekat bersama Kokone.

Realita yang dihadapkan Yohio nggak sesuai dengan ekspetasinya. Yohio justru melihat si manusia paling nggak peka sedunia, si maharaja iblis penyuka es krim vanilla, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kaito, sedang menembak anak panahnya.

STAB!

Untuk sesaat Yohio terpesona. Kok Kaito ganteng ya?

Yohio menggelengkan kepalanya dramatis. Nggak, nggak, dia nggak homo. Dia maji love, maksudnya, dia 10000% STRAIGHT.

"Kai!" panggil Yohio dari jendela _dojo_.

Kaito berbalik dan melihat anak blasteran yang menjabat sebagai teman sekamar dan sekelasnya, Ketua Asrama anak kelas 10, anggota Komite Kedisiplinan yang sering dipanggilnya Hio itu.

"Ada apaan?" tanya Kaito dengan wajah bodohnya. Jir, padahal tadi gerakan dan ekspresinya waktu menembak itu ganteng banget.

"Liat Yuuma nggak?" tanya Yohio berusaha terdengar nggak panik.

"Uh? Kenapa emangnya?" Kaito malah balik nanya sambil melepas sarung tangannya.

"Inuge hilang!" tandas Yohio beneran panik.

"Gue nggak tahu Yuuma dimana tapi Inuge harus dicari sebelum mengamuk," ucap Kaito, tumben-tumbenan, bijak. "Lu cari bukti-bukti untuk mencari Inuge, gue summon anggota kita yang lain,"

"Si-siap!" Yohio balik kanan dan mengganti misinya.

Tu-tunggu!

Kenapa si Kaito tiba-tiba berlagak sok jadi polisi gitu?!

Apalagi maksudnya summon-summon? Dia pikir dia apa? Summoner?

Yohio berdecak lalu lanjut berlari, mencari Inuge.

.

.

.

"One! Two! One Two Three Foouurr!~"

Mikuo memberi aba-aba sebelum akhirnya menabuh drum diikuti Miku (gitaris), Rei (keyboardist), dan Rin (vokalis) masuk ke permainan masing-masing.

Tidak lama berselang, ponsel mereka berdering ramai-ramai dengan ringtone yang berbeda. Awalnya diacuhkan, karena suara alat musik mereka jauh lebih berisik, tapi rasanya aneh karena ponsel mereka berbunyi sama-sama. Apalagi ringtone ponsel Rei yang nganu banget, 'Ahh~ Ahh~ Ahh~ Ahh~', gitu bunyinya.

"Halo?/Penguasa kegelapan ada di sini, ada apa?" Rei, Rin, dan Miku menjawab dengan normal sementara Mikuo masih belum merubah sapaan telepon berbau chuunibyounya.

'Kalian dimana?' tanya di sang penelepon yang setelah dipastikan dari suaranya adalah Kaito.

"Ngh, kami sedang latihan," jawab Mikuo mewakili semuanya. Nggak nyangka Kaito bisa buat panggilan multikoneksi. Mungkin Kaito baru diberi sang ibu tertjinta pulsa dari undian susu bubuk yang menyatakan bahwa lampu menyala karena susu.

'Inuge hilang. Bantu Hio mencarinya,'

"Hah? Apa hubungannya sama kami?" tanya Miku.

'Kalian bertiga nggak tau gimana rasanya sekamar dengan orang yang ngoroknya keras. Hio kalau kecapean ngoroknya kenceng banget. Kalau kalian nggak bantu, ah! Nggak tau, ah! Pokoknya kami ingin tidur kami damai sejahtera sehat sentosa dan bisa bangun sebelum si Tuna Emperor itu mengamuk dan menghantam kami pakai tongkatnya Gakupo-sensei yang telat bangun!' cerocos Kaito seperti kereta nggak punya masinis. Eh, emang bisa?

Mikuo menggigit bibir. Terakhir, Yohio kecapean dan, demi dada besarnya pembunuh bayaran yang merangkap jadi guru bahasa Inggris seksi di fandom sebelah, ngoroknya si Yohio yang terkenal kece ini kenceng minta ampun!

Kaito, Mikuo, Yuuma, dan Len nggak bisa tidur. Earphone, headphone, sumbat telinga semuanya nggak mempan!

Mana jatah tidur mereka cuma 5 jam 59 menit (khusus Kaito dan Yuuma yang cuma 2 jam 30 menit karena ketagihan download animu musiman karena paket unlimited mereka aktifnya subuh-subuh)! Ujung-ujungnya mereka ketiduran saat jam pelajaran Gakupo-sensei.

Meskipun Gakupo-sensei nggak ngamuk, marah juga enggak, malah senyum ganteng beraura homo. Tapi siapa yang sangka mulutnya Gakupo-sensei itu ember. Apa coba maksudnya laporan si Tuna Emperor, Luka-sensei?! Mereka jadi disuruh lari keliling gedung sekolah dan gedung asrama pria sambil mungut daun berserak, 'kan?! Dikira gedung sekolah sama gedung asrama cuma selebar daun kelor?!

Hikmah yang mereka ambil adalah jangan pernah biarkan Yohio kecapean.

'Yuuma juga ilang.' tambah Kaito.

"HAAA?!"

'Makanya bantu nyari! Kita bagi tim, tiga dari kalian gabung sama Yohio buat nyari Inuge, sisanya gabung sama gue nyari Yuuma,'

Mereka bertiga bertukar pandang lalu mengangguk.

"Gue nyari Yuuma. Lu dimana?" putus Mikuo.

'Oke, gue tunggu di dojo. Gue ganti baju dulu, oh ya, kalau ketemu sama si Len- Ah, Len akhirnya dateng juga! Oh ya, kalian sisanya yang nyari Inuge langsung berpencar aja! Jaa!'

Sambungan langsung diputus Kaito.

Mereka langsung mengeluarkan barang pribadi masing-masing dan segera keluar sebelum Rin mengunci pintunya.

"Kalau ketemu Inuge, langsung tarik kalungnya dan elus perutnya. Dia langsung jinak," ucap Mikuo yang pernah dilatih menangkap Inuge.

Entah kenapa, rasanya itu malah terdengar menakutkan.

"Gue cari kuda jejadian itu dulu." Mikuo langsung berlari ke arah dojo Kaito dan Rin, Rei, dan Miku langsung berpencar ke sembarang arah.

.

.

.

"Lu yakin Yuuma hilang?"

Mikuo bertanya setelah mereka empat kali keliling gedung sekolah bersama Yohio, Kaito, dan Len dengan napas ngos-ngosan.

"Yakin seyakin-yakinnya orang yakin!" jawab Hio napsu. "Liat udah jam berapa! Udah jam setengah tujuh! Tau sendiri, 'kan, Luka-sensei ngunci gerbang jam enam?!"

"Lagian, seandainya Yuuma pergi, dia pasti nggak akan ninggalin handphone-nya, 'kan? Hari gini siapa sih yang bisa pergi keluar tanpa handphone? Langka banget tuh!" Len nimbrung.

"Handphonenya ketinggalan, bolanya hilang, Inuge hilang," Kaito berkata sambil mengerutkan keningnya. "Memang terjadi sesuatu pada Yuuma."

Tiba-tiba ponsel Yuuma yang ada di saku baju Yohio berdering. Yohio, selaku teman sekamar asrama yang baik, segera membuka kunci layar ponsel Yuuma dan mengecek notifikasinya.

Sebuah e-mail masuk dari pengirim yang menamai akunnya sebagai 'anonyμ'.

Mereka bertiga duduk melingkar dan membaca e-mail tersebut.

**[From : Anonyμ**

**To : VY2-Yuuma66**

**Diberitahukan kepada seluruh teman sekamar asrama makhluk bernama Rouro Yuuma untuk membaca pesan ini baik-baik.**

**Teman kalian, Yuuma, lima setengah jam lagi akan disemen dan dibuang ke Aokigahara jika kalian tak bisa menemukan tempat ini...**

**Carilah 'Ashihara no Nakatsukuni' di sekolah kalian sebelum jam 11.30 PM.**

**Tertanda,**

**Anonyμ]**

"Ashihara no Nakatsukuni itu apa?" Yohio pertama kali bersuara.

Ditatapnya tiga temannya yang lain yang sudah menukikkan alis masing-masing, mengharapkan jawaban.

"Ashihara no Nakatsukuni itu bahasa simplenya, dunia antara Takamagahara, surga dan Yomi, neraka." jawab Kaito sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Sekarang pikirkan, di sekolah ini dimanakah Ashihara no Nakatsukuni berada. Waktu kita cuma tinggal," Yohio melirik jam tangan di tangan kanannya, "lima jam dua puluh menit lagi."

Yohio, Len, Mikuo, dan Kaito mulai berpikir.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shintaro Arisa, out.**


End file.
